Teach
by oneperfectfit
Summary: Sakura finds happiness. Or, a numbered guide to how getting three pre-adolescent ninja to look over doesn't always ruin your life. Kakasaku with genin OCs.


**Found this in the depths of my homework folder. I'm not entirely sure what it was doing there, but I think that it's pretty cute. Involves 3 OCs, though, so you have been warned, and shameless, shameless fluff. I'm not sure how good the OCs are. But they're Sakura's team, and I like their characters at least a little. Also, format is probably a meshing of 20 Truths and varied numbers, chronological facts. Does that make sense? No? Well, it doesn't to me either but let's just go with it, yeah. EDIT: Numbers are now in here.  
**

**1. **When Sakura is told that the next morning she'll be the proud possessor of a genin team, she does what any sane person would do: she drags Kakashi out of her bed and gets drunk.

**2. **She regrets this act the next morning when she wakes up on Kakashi's bathroom floor with him using her chest for a pillow. (Well, that's not entirely unpleasant, although his head is way heavy. It's really just the bathroom floor part, since the last time he cleaned it was a few months ago, and then it was her who cleaned it, and she hates cleaning. So.)

**3. **When she looks at the clock over the sink she panics- she's already twenty minutes late to the field she's supposed to meet her team at.

**4. **Kakashi tells her not to worry, _he's _going to be late to meet _his _team as always (keeping in with tradition, just like him failing them) so _she _can easilybe late _also_.

**5. **Sakura does feel a _little _bit guilty about being and hour and forty minutes late to meet her genin team because she was having sex on a bathroom floor with her lover (that no one is supposed to know about, and no one does- right?). But then she doesn't really care at all, because it was really _good _sex.

**6. **When her newly formed team asks her why she is two hours late (and counting) she shrugs, casually brushes her hair forward to cover the hickey right below her left ear before anyone spots it and nonchalantly replies "important business."

**7. **She can tell from the looks on their faces- cynical, skeptical, bored- that they don't believe any word of her response.

**8. **Yoshimune Tetsuhi was cynical. Hibikime Hiita was skeptical. Tadano Maso was bored.

**9. **Sakura meets Kakashi for pre-dinner drinks (his treat, since she'll be the one cooking) and asks if he's going to fail his team. He replies in the affirmative. She, however, isn't so sure.

**10. **A few months after she starts training them, exasperated with her chronic lateness, Tetsuhi, Hiita, and Maso team up on her and go to her apartment to try to force her out of being late.

**11. **Their plan falls through, primarily because Sakura was lying atop Kakashi's kitchen table just then.

**12. **Because it really isn't her fault that she can be so easily distracted by his mouth. And his tongue. And his hands. And his… well, you get the idea.

**13. **Tetsuhi is a rail-thin boy with short, pale blonde hair and dark eyes. Hiita is fairly tall, extremely pretty with dark blue curls and light grey eyes. She almost resembles Hinata in some ways. Maso is tall, serious, reminds Sakura of Sasuke but isn't as driven to be alone and to wallow in misery. (She suspects him of having a huge crush on Hiita, actually, one that isn't returned as Hiita is in love with a boy on another team.)

**14. **Eight months after she starts training Team 11 (her team's number) Kakashi proposes to her in the midst of a pouring rainstorm that has thoroughly drenched the both of them.

**15. **Sakura has to cancel training that day, not because she wants to stay home and celebrate (although she _does_) but because her team has been assaulting her with questions about the ring on the third finger of her left hand that she then quickly puts on a chain around her neck. (No one knows that she's in a relationship, except Shizune because she walked in on her and Kakashi that one time at work, but she was quickly sworn to secrecy.) After this is done, she swears her team to secrecy "or I'm making you train with Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji for three weeks, and if you _want_ to be his Kaiten guinea pigs, well that can be arranged… and how does eight hundred laps around Konoha sound? They'll do it for me. Neji owes me, I agreed to be a bridesmaid in his wedding… and Lee's always liked doing favors for me… and you are all filled with 'youthful passions'… oh, what's that? You're not going to say anything? Good call, Maso."

**16. **She finally tells them that yes, she's engaged, and no, she won't tell them who, and yes, they can come to the wedding. She then pulls a trick out of her _fiancee's _book and transports away (to his house) right after she tells them training's been ended (to general merriment).

**17. **Team 11 buys her lunch to celebrate the following day, and then demands to meet Kakashi because, as Maso says, "We need to make sure that he's good enough for you, Sakura-sensei," while Hiita nods agreement and Tetsuhi chimes in that "'cause you can't marry someone who's a complete idiot or block of ice." Sakura snickers at how that reminds her of Sasuke and Naruto, and then agrees to their conditions but not before reminding them that "there's really nothing that you can do about it, guys, I'm going to marry him anyways. And you can't tell anyone that we're engaged. That's why the ring is around my neck and not my finger." Hiita then tells her she should stop with the secrecy already.

**18. **Kakashi proves all three of Sakura's students wrong on most counts: he's not an idiot, he's not a block of ice, but he's not good enough for her either. "Tough," Sakura says, and then proceeds to make out with Kakashi, not caring who sees her. (Well, no one does who matters, but, you know.)

**19. **Tetsuhi's eyes light up and he asks her if "_he's _the reason that you're always late, Sakura-sensei."

**20. **In response, Kakashi chokes on his own spit and starts coughing, apparently attempting to hack up his left lung.

**21. **"That's not something you see every day," Sakura dryly observes, as her team giggles. Kakashi realizes that he's lost the respect of _this _generation of ninja as well.

**22. **When the chuunin exams come, Sakura decides that while her team is being tormented by the tag-team of Morino Ibiki and a pregnant, hormonal, _super_-sadistic Morino Anko, nee Mitarashi (Tetsu later tells her that half of the terror came from the couple's passionate declarations of love), she and Kakashi should pop over to Tsunade's and make her marry them. As long as Sakura promises to buy her a round of drinks, she won't say anything. (Except a few protective remarks to Kakashi that involve threats about his manhood and castration by lower intestine if he ever hurts Sakura.)

**23. **After Hiita, Tetsu, and Maso gleefully inform her of their passing the first stage, Sakura congratulates them, gives them the day off from training, and, waving her hands around just a _bit _too much, tells them she has to go celebrate something so shoo, brats.

**24. **Hiita asks her if she just got _married_, Sakura blushes, turning her into a cotton-candy clone. Unfortunately, Naruto is in the vicinity. And he had heard Hiita's rather loud, happily excited proclaiming of the fact.

**25. **Two attempted- and thwarted- murders later, Sakura goes off with Kakashi and her team to celebrate while Naruto tries to convince Hinata to take his poor sorry ass to the hospital. Really, he whines, Sakura shouldn't have beaten him up so much just for telling half of the village that she had just gotten married to Kakashi-sensei- oh god oh god, Sakura was _married _to _Kakashi-sensei_.

**26. **Sakura and Kakashi don't really care what anyone else thinks, because they're happy. (And now Naruto's recovered from his violent concussion and everyone else is happy too.)


End file.
